From Tiger To Cat
by Venaira
Summary: Cat wasn't always this way, and when she changed, so did Jade. The only difference was that people noticed when Jade did. T for language
1. Chapter 1

(Jade's P.O.V.)

Beautifully expressive brown eyes focused on something outside the window of the car we were all in. It was summer and we were bored and looking for a way to kill the time between blissfully school-free months. My own gaze was torn from the redhead when the engine revved, absently I reached over Cat's lap and gripped the handle on the door-what I assumed was the substitute for 'oh shit!' handles.

"Beck, what the hell are you doing?" I lightly kicked his seat to get his attention.

He rolled his window down, jet black hair moving slightly, an almost reckless grin on his face as he announced, "We're going to race that car." I looked out the window to find a sleek sporty car, almost as full as ours. _Oh god…_

"Damn, do you realize how many curves this road has?" Andre asked, but the smile was audible in his voice as he buckled his seatbelt.

"As many curves as there are in a dirty magazine?" The puppet guessed. Yeah, unfortunately Robbie was here too.

Beside me, Cat was silent as the boys laughed. She played with the window, her posture holding a stiffness that silently portrayed how stupid she found the idea. Scooting closer to her and further from puppet boy in the backseat, my cool hand found her warm one and our fingers slowly interlocked, my quiet comment for her forgotten as the car lurched forward.

Beck turned the radio up so that the speakers were pounding music out almost deafeningly, succeeding for the most part in covering Robbie's little girl-like screams as he himself shouted taunts to the car we were racing. I pulled Cat from the window a little, playing with her long hair to try and ease her irritation at our friends, making her smile softly at me. Other than us both gripping the handle on her door every time the car came to a turn in the road, things were actually going well. It was almost enjoyable, but I can think of things I'd much rather have been doing.

One thing I still don't understand about Beck is how quickly he can lose interest in some things. As soon as he realized the other car was winning, he turned off onto a side road and slammed on the brakes, nearly throwing me forward at the windshield and throwing cat and Robbie into the back of his and Andre's seats.

"What the fuck?" Cat spat, and I took her wrist before she could grab Beck, "Can you learn to drive without practically killing us all?"

"A stray animal ran out into the road," Beck replied calmly, glancing in his rear-view mirror at us.

"Why so bitchy, girl?" Rex piped up.

Cat ignored him, nodding at Andre when he inquired, "You alright, Little Red?" She opened her door and I gently gripped her arm as she got out. Her brown eyes softened for a moment as they took me in, irritation in them when the other person in the backseat asked what she was doing. Without a word, she pulled her arm away and closed the door.

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, and watched her walk away as the car rolled into motion. _Great, now Cat's all by herself and walking somewhere in the dark. Fuck. _I told myself that she'd be okay, but I kept reminding myself that Cat usually gets upset when she's pissed. I didn't even know entirely why she was pissed, if it was just Beck slamming her into his seat or what. _Be careful, Kitty Cat…_

* * *

**A.N.: I'm going to wait a bit to see what people seem to think before I add more chapters. If people seem to take an interest and, even better, a liking to it, that I'll put up more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Cat's P.O.V.)

I walked along the sidewalk, irritated that once again I felt like a fucking dumbass. _He could have sent Jade flying through the windshield and he couldn't care less. Probably still try and be cool and brush it off if she were laying on the road bleeding. Ha, she'd beat the shit out of him. _I didn't care that I wasn't being fair, I just wanted…

What did I want? To hit Beck for being reckless? To not be brushed off as just being bitchy? To stop feeling like this? Meh. _This has to stop, I'm getting tired of spending time with everyone._

I walked along the streets, not sure yet of where my destination was. The cooler air was slightly soothing as it enveloped me. Oddly enough, I felt myself perk up a little bit when my phone went off with a message. I removed the device from my pocket, never breaking stride. It was from Jade, who was probably only texting me to avoid killing Robbie: Well, are you still pissed off or are you ready to come with us again?

I sent back a message saying she'd have more fun without me and turned my steps towards a park. My sneakers left cement for soft grass, then for the little wood chip thingies they laid down for the kids. I reached out, taking the cold chain of a swing and slowly sitting down, gazing at the police station across the street. I just stared off at it, letting it become blurry as my eyes unfocused and my mind slowly calmed and quieted. I liked time like this, when everything was blurry and I couldn't bring myself to even want to blink. This was the only time my mind was completely clear. Nothing bothered me, but nothing made me happy either.

I would have gladly stayed like that for a while longer, but my phone went off yet again and the person who was most likely to be texting me hated waited. Yup, it was Jade again: What's the big deal? You didn't mind any other time.

_Why does she have to be on his side? I've known her longer and care more about her._ I just shook my head and replied: Enjoy yourself, 'night. I'll see you when you get home if you even still want me over.

Her response came in less than a minute: Idc

Of course. I hit the 'k' key twice, then send. I reluctantly stood, walking back to the sidewalk. _So much for spending the night with friends and said friends being happy to see me._

* * *

By the time I reached Jade's house, I just wanted to sleep. My legs hurt and I was exhausted. I loved walking, sometimes even running, but I should have realized the distance I'd have to cover before I decided to leave the car. I let myself inside, avoiding whoever was waiting up to make sure Jade arrived home safely. I heard the car pulling into the driveway when I was half-way up the stairs. It only served to quicken my steps.

I pushed the door to her room open, letting it swing shut behind me as I tried to find her bed in the pitch black room. Soon bumping into it, and hissing softly at the pain in my knee, I pulled the blankets down and climbed onto the bed under them, nestling as close to the wall as I possibly could. I tried to calm my breathing and heartbeat when I heard Jade talking to someone downstairs. I closed my eyes when I heard her coming up the stairs, trying to feign sleep and avoid talking.

"Cat?" Jade's voice sounded as the door opened. She didn't turn the light on; she couldn't, the bulb had burned out and she didn't feel like changing it yet. I didn't answer, keeping still as though I really were asleep. It sounded like she sighed before she too slipped under the covers, probably too tired to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. she didn't say another word as she snuggled into the mattress and tried to get comfortable.

I thought we'd stay like that, silent until we were both really asleep, but she nudged me until she knew it would be impossible for me to stay asleep, "Why were you so mad today?" I couldn't tell anything from her voice and she kept prodding me.

I groaned and turned my head to look at her, "Just drop it, I'm sorry," I mumbled. I returned back to the wall, practically cuddling it as I listened to the silence that now filled the room.

* * *

**A.N.: I know that these chapters are short, and I offer my apologies, I simply find it less confusing this way than changing points of view in the middle of a chapter. This will probably be the only chapter that takes place directly after another. Chapter 3 may be up later tonight, I have most of this story figured out and I just need to ensure that I want it to go the way I currently have it. I do have a favor to ask, if anyone is particularly familiar with the pilot episode for the series please send me a PM. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Thanks for the positive reviews! ^^ I know the chapters are short, but I look back on them and I don't feel that anything else needs to be added to convey what's important.**

* * *

(Cat's P.O.V.)

I sat with Jade and Andre at a table in the best pizza place we knew of as Beck placed our order. I studied the goth for a moment, trying to act happy and like I couldn't care less that she was eyeing Beck as though he were her prey. I guess going to Hollywood Arts pays off at times like this. Andre was trying to start conversation and when it turned to music I listened to him.

"People get record deals everyday," he was saying, "there's no reason it can't be one of us."

"I'd take Broadway over any record deal," Jade commented, shrugging a shoulder. Saying Broadway was her dream was an understatement.

Feeling Andre's gaze turn to me, I looked up and met his gaze, "I guess a record deal would be pretty great, but I'd miss acting."

"What if the company that got you a record deal put your name out to producers and stuff?" He returned, genuinely thinking this through.

I nodded slowly, "Then I guess it wouldn't be too bad." I watched him as he spoke, no longer paying attention to his words. Judging from the way his eyes lit up, he was talking about his dream of sharing his talents with the world. _With his voice, it could happen_, a voice somewhere inside me remarked optimistically. I was trying to be more cheerful and less "bitchy." It was going pretty well, actually. I just had to treat it as though I were working on a new character. Speaking of which…

I looked at Andre, _When did Beck get back? _"Do you think it's true that sometimes when people have been acting for years that they forget how to act when they're alone so they just revert back to a familiar feeling character?"

Andre seemed to be the only one taking the question seriously, so I focused my attention on him with an almost childish anticipation as he spoke, "I think I read that somewhere too… I'm not sure, I mean I guess it could happen. Anything's possible, right?"

"Maybe to actors who can't handle their roles, but I doubt it," Jade scoffed. She'd been slowly getting more cocky about things, though she was always confident in her own abilities. "I mean, if it were a common thing, you'd hear about it more often in the news and stuff."

Beck's input was soon added as well, "It sounds a bit ridiculous, you guys have to admit. It sounds more like a ghost story than an actual news story." _Of course you'd take the same angle as Jade. _I corrected myself slightly, _It's nice that they can share common opinions._

I shrugged, eyes moving back to Andre who seemed to still be mulling it over. At least he didn't already dismiss it, I noted as I took a slow sip of raspberry iced tea. Something about that fact made me smile. The thought about actors and their roles had interested me and shouldn't it have at least sparked some miniscule interest in them since they wanted to act?

The pizza came, pulling me from my thoughts. It looked and smelled amazing, raising my mood and everyone's appetites. Silence filled the table when we each took a piece and our first bites. The rich, hot sauce tasted of hints of garlic and Italian seasoning, the hot cheese mixing perfectly with it. It was a pizza well worth burning your mouth for, which, judging by how quickly everyone was reaching for their drinks, we had all agreed on. I waited to see who would introduce a new topic for conversation, though it appeared they found the silence too comfortable to break. _Might as well try out this character. Or is it the new Cat?_

I looked at them, losing all desire to say anything, and simply returned my gaze to the table. _Maybe she wouldn't speak right now._


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Sorry for the delay, some unexpected stuff came up that needed my attention. **

* * *

(Cat's)

Jade and Beck have started dating. The four of us had gone to the mall to meet Andre and get some errands done. Jade and Beck had headed off almost immediately, leaving me with Robbie and Rex.

"She's acting weird," I murmured, more to myself than conversationally.

"She's acting hot," Rex argued. Seriously, this was how Robbie dealt with the qualities he couldn't handle seeing in himself?

"Sorry, Rex has a thing for bad girls," Robbie offered, looking at me apologetically and nervously playing with his glasses.

"She ripped his head off less then three hours ago," I pointed out, idly twirling a lock of my hair around my index finger. Jade seemed to hate Rex. Or maybe she was just easily annoyed by him.

"I like it rough," Rex replied quickly, actually making me laugh. I watched Robbie, shaking my head and smiling.

* * *

"Hi Andre!" I smiled, greeting him with a hug.

"Hi Cat, Robbie," he looked at me as he returned my hug, "Where are the other two?"

I shrugged, "They went off somewhere. We'll find them sooner or later, let's go." Robbie stood from the bench we'd been on as we waited, nodding as he came over to us. We walked off, into some clothing store. Rather than simply dispersing, we made our way from one section to another, grabbing clothes that interested us as we passed them. The conversations were light and random, never really about anything but enough to keep us amused.

Andre and Robbie headed into the fitting rooms to try on suits for more formal affairs or job interviews. It didn't take them very long to change into the suits and open the doors. Both of them looked good, if I didn't know them I could easily see them as professionals.

Smiling, I told them, "You guys look really good! Are you gonna buy them today?" I moved towards one of the empty dressing rooms, hovering in the doorway until I saw their nods. I closed and locked the door, slowly shedding my shorts and-short sleeved shirt. I folded them and set them on the little bench, picking up the shirt I'd selected. _Cat, you need to try harder to get into the mindset of your character,_ the voice in my head sounded a lot like Mr. Sikowitz. I don't know if it was true for the others, but whenever I was trying out a role or trying to do a scene, I'd hear his voice in my head telling me what I could do better.

_How does her mind work?_ I asked myself. _She isn't secretly cunning and just acting simple-minded to observe the way others would react, someone cunning would probably get tired of that. _I slid my arms into each hole and started buttoning up the shirt. _She's always happy but is she genuinely simple-minded? If she has a simplistic way of thinking, she probably wouldn't care enough to notice the looks she'd be getting or how different she's acting. But she can't always be affected by what people say to her, something else has to be able to grab her attention without much effort... _A soft hum of thought left me.

I was diagnosed with ADD when I was a little kid, ever since then taking some form of medication to help me focus and concentrate had become part of a daily routine for me. Recently, my mother had made a comment about wondering if it was something that kids just got over with time. _So if I stopped taking the meds, she'd probably just pass it off as me thinking that I got over it and she'll be too content with my newfound cheerfulness to really question anything. _My mother was always saying "Don't worry, be happy" or something like that. _Maybe that's the answer._

I glanced in the mirror as I pulled a dark pair of pants up over my tan legs, zipping and buttoning them once they were up. They looked nice with the dark hue of purple that the silky button-up was, but wanting a second opinion, I opened the door, "What do you guys think?"

Andre smiled, studying my clothes for a moment, "You look good, Little Red."

I smiled, "Thank you! Is it formal enough though for if I have to interview for a job?"

Robbie nodded, studying me, "Yeah, Cat, you have nothing to worry about. If it's a nice day you can probably get away with rolling the sleeves too."

"Thanks guys," I retreated into the changing room, changing back into my own clothes and contemplating my previous thoughts.

When I came out of the dressing room again, Jade and Beck were waiting as well, his arm around her shoulders. "Hi Jade, hi Beck," I offered with a sweet smile, receiving answering greetings from them both.

"Ready to pay and leave?" Andre asked, gesturing to the counters with the arm that didn't have a suit draped over it. He probably wanted to go home and get some rest after working. I nodded, glancing at Robbie who simply headed to the cashier, leaving us to follow.

Robbie was trying to hit on the pretty girl, but kept stumbling on his words and blurted out something that sounded like gibberish.

"At least it's not as bad as when he hit on the girl at the pharmacy when he was picking up that ointment," Beck offered.

"My brother needed ointment once," I heard myself say, "he poked a porcupine with a stick."

Robbie gave me a quizzical look, Rex taking advantage of Robbie shutting up to say something to the cashier-probably a pick-up line.

It wasn't until then that I realized I'd stopped referring to Rex as a puppet, no longer even thinking of him as a puppet, he was just Rex. Something about it didn't seem fair. How is Robbie hiding behind Rex so different from what I'm trying to do?


	5. Chapter 5

(Jade's)

I leaned comfortably into Beck, the sun had been unbearable enough to drive us to try and make shade on the beach. Beck had retrieved an umbrella and set it in the sand. I was a small mercy compared to frying in the sun while being forced to listen to the noise the other beach-goers were making, not to mention Cat playing in the water while Andre gave surfing a very pitiful attempt. Puppet boy was…somewhere. He'd disappeared when he realized Beck wouldn't protect him from me.

Beck's lips descended to my neck, where a series of teasing nips were soon placed. I smirked, swatting at him, "Don't start something you can't finish."

He chuckled, resting his chin comfortably on my shoulder. I glared at a girl walking past who eyed us, making a threat evident until she stopped trying to see through me to eye-fuck my boyfriend. Mine. She walked away and I doubted she could be as satisfied in a relationship with him as I was.

My gaze was on the water, keeping a wary eye on Cat. She looked perfectly content to be splashing around like a little kid. _And her not paying attention and getting pulled out by the current is exactly what we need right now… _I thought sarcastically. When it comes to swimming, Cat is like…well, a cat. Correction, she's more like a kitten when you take into account how childish, naïve, and annoying(I mean…playful) she's been. _When did Cat become my responsibility?_ I could just as easily leave her to her own devices(and probably a watery grave) and to be supervised by Andre(who has yet to stay on his board in an upright position long enough to realize Cat is even in the water with him), but I'm the only person I trust.

Almost all our lives I've tried to keep her from getting hurt, why should now be any different?


	6. Chapter 6

(Tori's)

_I watched my sister run off after someone said something about a guy's hair. _Oh well, guess I'm already on my own. _I looked around the school, taking it all in. It was so much nicer than my old school, and everything was so neat and tidy. Lockers, bulletin boards, poster boards, all caught my eye. Everything had some sort of it's own creative flair to it. _

_As much as I'd enjoy exploring on my own, I wouldn't mind meeting someone and actually having a chance to talk to them. Actually, I wouldn't mind finding someone willing to be a tour guide for the day, this place was huge…Woah. When did she get here? I find myself looking at a girl with bright red hair. _

"_Hi, my name's Cat!" She says cheerfully, regarding me with a sweet smile that reaches her brown eyes._

_I smiled back, pulling my gaze from her hair, which seemed to match her personality, "Like the animal?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, sounding offended and looking…defensive? Or was that hurt in her eyes?_

_Not wanting her to think I'm being an ass to her, I quickly said, "Nothing, I love cats!"_

_Her smile soon reappeared, "Me too," she said before she walked away._

* * *

I chance a glance at Cat, who's lounging on the couch beside me. I'd invited her to stay after a poker game we'd had with our usual group of friends, and we were watching movies. I never really learned what I'd wondered about Cat that first day. Maybe she's just a really good actress and this is all a front so that people leave her alone other than her friends. That would make sense, right?

Or maybe she's just Cat, the bubbly redhead that loves red velvet cupcakes and ice cream. The girl that doesn't seem to let people get to her most of the time. Maybe I'm wrong when I think about our group, maybe Jade isn't the strongest one. Maybe it's Cat, who always faces her day with a smile no matter how bad things get.

As if she feels my gaze on her, Cat looks at me, giving me the same sweet smile she did when she first introduced herself that makes me smile back. "What?" she asks softly.

I shake my head, "Nothing, Cat. I was just thinking."

"About what?" she asks, turning to face me completely.

"My first day at Hollywood Arts."

"Oh," she nods, studying me for a moment and looking back at the TV. "Hey, Tori…"

"Yeah?" I study her, confused by her more serious tone.

"Wanna go driving for a bit?"

* * *

**A.N.: As of now, this is the end of the story. If that fact ever changes, it will only be by a chapter I add after this one(most likely taking place on their drive), which would be the only added chapter. If you want, let me know what you think about adding another chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed.**


End file.
